(A Harvest Moon Fanfic) Keith and Simis' Pointless Adventures
by IT7
Summary: Keith and Simis are twin brothers who move into Forget Me Not Valley after their Fathers death. This is a comedic story about their adventures with the people they encounter, their work on the farm and their personalities. This story makes the most scene if you have played Harvest Moon, but it is not necessary. We hope you enjoy this, reviews are greatly encouraged :)
1. Chapter 1

"Wait...that means...no bacon?"  
I rolled my eyes for the 30th time at Simis' ridiculous question. "Yes, Simis. Being vegetarian includes not eating bacon, as well as hamburger, hot dogs, steak, chicken wings, ribs-"  
"Stop, you're making me hungry!" Simis wailed, clutching his stomach in fake agony.  
"Thank harvest that we will be there soon." I sighed, glancing at the wooden sign reading, 'Mineral Town'. After hours of being squashed in a cab next to your idiotic twin, even the dirtiest motels looked like havens. Much to both of our relief, the cab finally slowed to a stop just outside of the town.  
"Just make yer way down th' hill, there'll be sum feller waitin' fer ya down by th' bridge." The cab driver grunted to me and Simis. "Good luck, youngins." Without another word, the cab driver turned his car around and sped off into the distance, kicking up gravel and dirt into the air.  
"Why do I feel that this will be the last time we'll see a car?" Simis said sadly. "If Dad was normal, he would have requested we live with an aunt or someone after he died, not work on some farm."  
I shrugged. "It won't be too bad. Let's hurry up, maybe the guy at the bridge will have food" Just as I said this, my stomach let out a long growl.  
"Ugh...vegetarian food? No thanks." Simis complained, starting down the hill.  
"Vegetarian food is good." I imputed meekly, following him.  
"And that's not even the worst part." Simis continued, ignoring me. "There probably won't be any girls!"  
"What, you think it will be an all-male community? Of course there will be girls!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes again. This was really starting to become a bad habit.  
"That's not what I meant, dummy. I meant _attractive_ girls, not pasty faced farm girls. Ick."  
"Have you ever even met a girl who lives on a farm? Plus, why do you even care about that?" Simis looked at me as if I suddenly had a third eye.  
"Are you CRAZY? What else is there to care about in a place like this?"  
"Well, let's think." I retorted. "The animals..."  
"If I can't eat them, I don't care." He replied nonchalantly.  
"The crops..." I continued, ignoring Simis  
"Vegetables? No way."  
"The...wait a second." I stopped walking.  
"Ha! I told you that there's n-"  
"Not that, idiot! Where's the guy?"  
"What guy?"  
"Isn't there supposed to be someone here at the bridge?"I asked, confused.  
"I think...you're right! Where the heck is that guy?" Simis said angrily. "He's probably really drunk, vomiting in the corner of some chicken coop with-"

"Hi there!"

Simis' POV  
I spun on my heels, kicking dust into the air. As my eyes swept over the tall, dark-haired figure, the corners of my mouth chased each other to the top of my mouth It took every muscle in my face to resist letting out the stampede of bubbling laughter that was pushing at my lips.  
Keith must have noticed my grin, for he elbowed my ribs. I glanced at him. Keith, despite his polite nature, was holding his smile hostage, trying to save this man's pride from my hurtful amused surprise.  
"I'm Takada. I'll be showing you around. You two must be *cough*'s sons. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Let's go to the farm." Takada said, with a voice like gravel falling through a fan.  
My tongue burst from my mouth in a frantic stream of words."Well Takada, new friend, I'm so excited for this grand tour!" I clapped him on the shoulder as I continued, "Now... how 'bouts you tell me about all the lovely young ladies who want some Simis?"  
"Hm. I didn't understand most of that, but I don't really mind that I did... Let's be on our way." Takada told us, giving me a strange look.  
"That sounds lovely, thank you sir." Keith said, acting so much like a tool that I tripped him as he started walking after Takada.  
"Simis... Grow up!" Keith mumbled.  
"Who? Me?" I said, mockingly, in false surprise. "Don't blame me for your feet getting excited..." I said, strolling past Keith, following a stern looking Takada.  
"Now over here is the Inner Inn... That's the only Hotel here, Ruby's food is fantastic. Next to that is the Blue Bar. Griffin and his daughter Muffy run it. There's Muffy now!"  
A gorgeous, young girl came strolling out of the bar. Her curly blond hair cascaded down her shoulders to her waist. As she smiled at Keith and I, I had to clamp my jaw from dropping. She was wearing a tight red dress that raised my eyebrows and as I glanced at Keith, I noticed that he was almost glaring with his jaw clamped in a tight smile, he might look politely attracted, but I could tell he just didn't want to sink to 'my level'.  
His loss. "Hello love," I murmured to Muffy as I kissed her hand. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel Keith's eyes roll. "Well aren't you a sweetheart! I'm Muffy! And you are...?" She mused at me. "Darling, I'm Simis, but feel free to call me whatever pet name you prefer. This," I pointed at Keith, "Is my unfriendly twin, Keith. I apologize for his blatant rudeness, but I hope you at least find my presence charming."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Keith. And you are just too charming Simis! I look forward to seeing more of you around! Are you two going to live at the farm?"  
"They are," Takada replied quickly. "We better get going now. Goodbye Muffy."  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Muffy." Keith said, lamely.  
"Alas, we must part! But promise me dear, that this meeting will not be our last!" I said, dramatically.

Keith's POV

Takada continued our tour. "Up that hill is Romilda's mansion, where she lives with her butler and granddaughter. She's a nice lady, and..."

"Woah." Simis cut him off, looking amazed. His mouth hung open in a silent O, eyes shining for the first time since our arrival. "I-it's ..!"  
"Real descriptive." I murmured, walking towards him and the hill. Suddenly, my legs jolted to a stop as my eyes rested upon the biggest mansion that I had ever seen.  
A lavish fountain marked the entrance to a small field, marked by stone paths and dotted with pink and lavender blooms. Beyond this spectacle stood a grand gate, full of intricacy and holding large, iron handles. The stony building extended at least three floors, complete with a swooping roof and gothic windows. Presently, I felt a hand press against my back, jolting me from my stupor. Takada walked ahead of myself and Simis, urging us forwards.  
"I didn't know that there would be a mansion here! It's very impressive." I said with excitement, being the first to recover my voice.  
"Yeah, well, they were the first one's to arrive here, so it's only fair that they've got the biggest claims." Takada explained, no trace of envy in his voice.  
I glanced at my brother, who seemed to be displaying the very opposite.

"You just wait, Keith. My house will be like that, but better. It'll be huge, and Muffy will live there, and-"

"Ah, that's right! I forgot to mention something!" Takana interrupted, ignorant to Simis's furious glare. "By next spring, it would probably be best for the two of you to have a wife."

"WHAT!" I was surprised to find my shock and horror mirrored onto the face of my twin brother, who had apparently joined in my exclamation. Takada's thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as though marriage was as common as seasons changing.

"Marriage?! No way, no thanks! I will NEVER get married!" Simis shouted, face marked red with outrage. This outburst seemed to baffle the older man further, and from the numb shock of his announcement I felt pity. He would understand Simis soon enough.

"You were getting along fine with Muffy." Takana stated slowly, although he didn't appear to be too pleased with his choice.

"Well, yeah, but not to marry! I mean, she looks like that now, but what will she look like in 10 years? 20? And that's not the worst bit. She's gonna want to have _kids_..." I looked from Simis, who seemed to still be mouthing a silent rant, to Tanaka, who, for the first time, looked amused.

"Where did you say you were from?"

"Never mind..." Simis sighed in annoyance at the lack of sympathy and stalked up the hill, hesitantly followed by Tanaka. Five minutes in this new place, and I was already exhausted.  
_I'll need to talk to Simis later...and Tanaka..._  
Making up my mind, I ran up the hill after the odd duo. Nearing the house, I heard something that I hadn't really expected to hear.  
_Music?_


	2. Chapter 2

Simis' POV

Takakura knocked on the huge oak doors. The piano abruptly stopped. An old man in a suit opened the door.  
"Ah, you two must be Keith and Simis. Your arrival was expected soon. I am Sebastian, The butler for Romania and her granddaughter Lumina." The old man said, formally.  
"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance good sir. I am Simis of Coolpeopleville. This is my twin, Keith of Lamehardass land." I said, nose turned high, bowing at my introduction.  
Keith was staring at me so furiously that I almost felt my head catch on fire. "I apologize for Simis' rudeness, sir." Keith apologized quickly, not breaking his stare. He didn't mean to offend you, he's quite the... jokester."  
"I'm not offended young sirs, Please enjoy your time at Forget me not valley and you are welcome anytime at Romania's mansion." Sebastian said, giving Keith a warm look and me a cold.  
"Who is at the door?" Asked an old, feminine voice.  
"Keith and Simis. They've come to claim their father's farm and work there."  
An old lady wearing a fancy, old-fashioned dress shuffled to the door. "Hello. I'm Romania. Lumina must be roaming around town, I'm sure you'll meet her, she's very friendly."  
"I can't wait!" Keith said, "I'm sure she is a very nice young lady."  
This comment made me want to punch Keith's face inside out. Keith and Takakura must have sensed an outburst on my front was approaching.  
"Bye." Takakura said simply and quickly, beginning to walk down the hill.  
Keith gripped my shoulder and led me after Takakura. I shook him off and waved hugly at Sebastian and Romania, a gigantic mocking smile plastered to my lips. I hissed to Keith between my teeth, "Herr Derr, nice to meet you, I am Keeeeith. Admire my man-ers!"  
"Goodbye!" Chanted Sebastian and Romania, waving.

Keith's POV

"So... now what?" Simis asked, grinning. The three of us were walking past the small buildings that made up the center of the town, which seemed to be fairly empty.

"Hmm, I was thinking that we should just head back to the farm. You've got a lot to learn and the sun's already setting." Takakura rumbled, nodding at the horizon. The sunset seemed to be intensified in Forget-Me-Not Valley, covering everything in a warm film. Simis gave a sigh of relief at Takakura's words, hunching over in mock exhaustion.

"Hello there!" The three of us turned at this sudden exclamation, finding ourselves gazing at an odd looking trio standing outside of the Inner Inn. To the left stood a rather short woman, inky black hair pulled back into a bun and wearing what seemed to be a traditional japanese kimono. Her small hands were clutching those of a large man with an odd hat and kind face. Between them lounged a boy who seemed...a lot like Simis, which was surprising. His messy blonde hair fell over clear blue eyes, which were giving us a biting glare. This look was completed with an old sweatshirt casually thrown over his thin shoulders, conspicuously setting him apart from the two smiling adults behind him. Upon seeing Simis, he allowed a smirk to flit across his features, eyes now shining with competition. My brother, however, looked anything but eager, brown eyes continuously darting away towards the path that would no doubt lead to our farm, and, therefore, a bed. However, this sleepiness was soon hidden as Simis masked his face into one of energy and excitement.

"Good evening to you all. My name is Simis, which I'm sure will soon be held highly, and this is Keith, who-"

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you both!" the woman cut in, smiling wider than I had previously thought possible. "When we heard from Griffin that you had arrived, we just had to rush outside in hopes of meeting you ourselves. We're all so excited that you're joining our wonderful little town, all four of us!"

"Sorry, four? Is there someone else?" This I asked impulsively, and quickly realised that I may have said something to upset them. Much to my relief, the woman acted as though the question were only natural, and nodded.

"Yes. There is a girl who just arrived a week ago who's staying in one of the rooms. You'll have to forgive her, she's not very social..."

"it's fine." I grinned, and the woman looked relieved. To my right, I noticed that Simis had abandon his facade and was back to looking bored and exhausted. He have me a deadpan glare, and I decided that this time, i would take pity on him.

"It's been wonderful meeting you all, but you'll have to excuse us. It's been a long day of travel, and it's getting dark, so we really must be off." I said graciously, turning back to the group.

"Oh, it's fine dear. We'll see you all soon!" The woman gave another smile, and her husband raised his hand in a casual wave.

"See you around." These words were spoken by the boy in the center, who hadn't spoken until then. His eyes seemed to be trained on Simis, though the later wasn't paying attention. Takakura began to continue to the farm, and my brother and I may have been a bit too eager to follow.


End file.
